1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for connecting at least one electrical connector to at least one complementary connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
WO 95/20252 A2 discloses an electrical connector, a housing for such a connector and a contact for such a connector. The connectors described in this patent application have a single row of contacts. They are stackable and are fastened to one another by being welded together to form a connector stack. A strain relief element is part of the connector housing. Since these connectors are intended to be mated to a complementary connector, it is desirable to provide a device, which facilitates connection to complementary connectors.